Pain and Pleasure (Gorilla)
by samluvsdinos12
Summary: Based on Bruno Mars' song, 'Gorilla.' I don't own Inuyasha or the song. I named it to be on SessxRin but there aren't any names used, so it could be based on and male female relationship.


_**Ooh,**_

_**I got a body full of liquor,**_

_**With a cocaine kicker,**_

_**And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall,**_

He took a puff of his cigar. He'd obviously been drinking all night, shown by the way his eyelids drooped and the strong, sickening smell coming off of him. Somehow, though, he managed to stay standing and concious.

_**So lay it down, lay it down**_

She lay on the bed. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't leave her alone until she gave him what he wanted.

_**She got her legs up in the sky,**_

_**With the devil in your eyes,**_

_**Let me hear you say,**_

_**You want it all,**_

She honestly didn't mind. Even while he was drunk, it was just as pleasurable and not mush sloppier than when he was sober. In fact, she almost enjoyed it.

_**Say it now, say it now,**_

"I'm gonna make you scream woman," he said.

He threw himself on top of her, ripping and tearing her clothes off, while she attempted to do the same to him.

When both of their clothes had been torn off and thrown haphazardly on the floor, he shoved himself harshly, almost violently, into her and cut off her screams of pain and pleasure with and alcohal and cigar flavored kiss.

_**Look what you're doin',**_

_**Look what you've done,**_

He pulled out of her and away from the kiss for a second. Her breathing was ragged and rebel tears of pain escaped from her eyes.

Regardless of the pain, they both knew that she was enjoying the pleasure of the activity by the way she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

_**But in this jungleyou can't run,**_

He drove into her again, only this time he pushed into her harder and further, almost as if he were trying to combine his body with her's.

_**'Cause what I got for you,**_

_**I promise it's a killer,**_

_**You'll be bangin' on my chest,**_

_**Bang! Bang!**_

_**Gorilla,**_

She sucked in a breath then let out an ear-splitting scream. Once again, both of pain and pleasure.

Her ankles pulled him closer, her feet pushed down on his ass. She dug her nails into his back, carving small, cresent-shaped indentations on him.

_**You and me, baby, making love like gorillas,**_

He finally gave her what she wanted, pushing into her with all of his heart. They screamed in unison, nails digging into flesh, as both neared the climax that would put all other experiences in their lives to shame.

_**You and me, baby, making love like gorillas,**_

_**I got a fistful of your hair,**_

_**But you don't look like your scared, **_

_**You just smile and tell me,**_

_**"Daddy, it's yours..."**_

He pressed his lips to hers, this time sweetly. He knew that this was painful for her, he could see it and recognize, even in his intoxicated state.

Also, even in his intoxicated state, he knew that he didn't want or like for her to be in pain. Unortunatly for both of them, though, for the level of pleasure they were seeking, they had to surpass a trying wall of pain.

_**'Cause you know how I like it,**_

_**You's a dirty, little lover,**_

When he disconnected himself from the kiss he looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe it. The look in her eyes said that she like it, that she was enjoying the pain just as much as the pleasure.

He pushed into her a little harder, though it was no use because he had gone as far as he possibly could. He noticed as the buzz started to leave him, through the sweat and the work and the intense concentration that he was putting into the current activity before him.

_**If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT,**_

_**We don't stop,**_

_**We keep rocking, while they're knocking on the door,**_

A loud thump startled them as their neighbor banged on the wall, trying to quiet or stop them from all of the...noise that they were making.

Both smiled to themselves as they remembered the last time that the neighbors had called the cops, thinking that he was abusing her byscreams and thuds from their home. The cops had found them in quite an awkward position.

_**And you're screaming,**_

_**"Give it to me, baby,**_

_**Give it to me, mother-fucker!"**_

She screamed again, this time though, it was louder and even more ear-splitting. She screamed at the top of her lungs, she screamed with all of her heart, screaming bloody-murder.

She was so close, if he could only find that one sweet spot that she had, she would fall over the edge and off of the cliff into a pit of pleasure.

_**Look what you're doin',**_

_**Look what you've done,**_

He pulled out and pushed in once again. Her trembling told him-she was so, so close.

_**But in this jungle you can't run,**_

_**'Cause what I got for you, **_

_**I promise it's a killer,**_

_**You'll be bangin' on my chest,**_

_**Bang! Bang!**_

_**Gorilla,**_

He hit it. He finally reached the spot. He pushed, hard and sure, all of the alcohal and taint finally gone from his mind and blood.

_**You and me, baby,**_

_**Making love like gorillas,**_

He could feel her body tense, so much so that she felt almost as hard as a rock underneath him. Her nails dug deep into his skin, this time drawing blood.

She opened her mouth to scream and he was sure that her this scream would rip through and could even deafen him completly.

_**I bet you never, ever felt so good,**_

_**I got your body trembling like it should, it should,**_

_**You'll never be the same, baby, once I'm done with you-ou-ou-ou,**_

_**You,**_

He pressed his lips harshly against hers to mute her screams, but it did not stop her from screaming. She screamed loudly and deeply against his lips a she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. They both felt the vibrations of her screams shake theur heads slightly, tickling their lips.

_**You and me, baby, we be fucking like gorillas!**_

He pusehd into her one final time as his seed poured into her. Once it had all spilled into, he fell over, onto the bed. Both were weating and panting savagly.

_**You and me, baby, making love like gorillas.**_


End file.
